Chemistry
by Lunatasha
Summary: Jack starts to see Kimiko in a new light, much to his annoyance. The question is, will she see him in the same way? The entire situation is a little complicated, and neither Jack nor Kimiko know what to do. Set a few years later than the original series. Rated M for adult themes.
1. Chance Meeting

**Man, I haven't written in months, it's so nice to start again. I do plan to update my other stories, especially as some of them have been waiting for literally several months, I was just really in the mood to write Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction. While I feel like I should update the Bleach fanfictions first, I gotta follow my muse. I do plan to update them soon though.**

**A couple of things before you start reading this. I started watching Xiaolin Showdown again recently because I got bored and I got really into it and I just had to write some fanfiction. However I'm only on episode 7. I watched it when I was a kid, but I really can't remember much, so I apologise if things are out of character or don't quite fit in with the show. As I watch more of the show hopefully my fics will get better. Anyway this is a JacKim fic. While RaiKim is my OTP for Xiaolin Showdown and I don't think the JacKim pairing would work out long term but I do think there is a lot of chemistry between them and honestly I think it's a pretty hot pairing, so I figured I would give writing a fic a go.**

**Speech is in speech marks, when the text is in italics with quotation marks it's the character's thoughts, and plain italics without any marks is for emphasis.**

**I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. Credit for the picture goes to Ninjatic on deviantART.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting

Kimiko groaned as she sat up, rubbing the back of her head a bit. There was a pretty big bump, but she clearly didn't have a concussion or anything serious. She was just knocked unconscious for a bit. Depressingly that was something you got used to after a while. _'To think I've been knocked out that many times. But I supposed it has been a few years now.'_

Earlier while fighting Jack and Wuya for the Shen Gong Wu she ended up getting flung away from the battle, and apparently knocked unconscious, god knows for how long. Kimiko sighed and she started to stretch her muscles and inspecting herself to check that she hadn't gotten any other injuries. Luckily the Xiaolin Dragons had a system for when things like this happen, which was basically stay in roughly the same place while the others find you. It wasn't flawless and sometimes it took a lot of time, but before the system was put in place because beforehand both the separated Dragon and the the group of Dragons would look for the other and more often than not it would end up taking more time because they were both moving around, potentially, and most likely avoiding the other without realising.

Kimiko sighed again and stood up, stretched her legs and took a quick look around. The Shen Gong Wu that revealed itself was in England, but it wasn't London. Kimiko looked around for any and all landmarks. Certainly not London. It was definitely a city, but it was nothing special. Kimiko found a nearby bench and took her backpack off before she sat down. She pulled her PDA out of it and started playing games, figuring she could be there for a while. After a while she heard a familiar voice call her name out of surprise. She looked up to see Jack Spicer with a confused expression on his face. She rolled her eyes before talking. "What are you doing here Jack?"  
"I could ask you the same question. Where are the other pyjama freaks?"  
Kimiko gave him a dirty look before replying calmly. "God knows, probably looking for me."  
Jack raised his eyebrow. "Doubt it."  
"Why?"  
"Well another Shen Gong Wu revealed itself. But Wuya decided it was useless and that it was a waste of time, but of course you lot go after every one you can." Kimiko sighed, realising that she could be here a lot longer than she originally thought, Jack cocked his head to the side slightly before continuing talking. "Are you lost? Or rather, did they lose you?"

Kimiko threw him another dirty look before putting her PDA away and crossing her arms. "I am not lost. I'm just waiting for them to come and get me because they would worry otherwise."  
Jack smirked. "Oh really? Then where are you?"  
Kimiko shrugged as she answered. "England, where else."  
Jack sat down next to her. "I meant where in England."  
Kimiko didn't answer the question which caused to Jack to laugh. Kimiko glared at him until he stopped. "You know, you never answered why _you're_ here.""None of your business." Kimiko punched him somewhat lightly on his arm. "Ok ok, my dad is in England at the minute, and he told me that he'll meet me here so we can get together and 'catch up'."  
"Oh. So, nothing evil then?"  
"Well no evil on my part anyway."

Kimiko took a moment to try and figure out what he meant. Not being able to come to a conclusion, she asked him what he meant.  
Jack scoffed. "Let's just say my father isn't exactly the nicest person."  
"Oh." Kimiko looked at Jack and saw a sad expression on his face. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. "So a nice childhood then?" She asked sarcastically.  
Jack smiled sadly and replied sarcastically back. "Oh the best." Jack sighed as he leaned back on the bench. "It's a little depressing when you deem moving out of your parents house your biggest achievement."  
"But you can build all those robots and stuff. I mean as much as I hate to admit it, you are clever. How is moving out of the house your best achievement?"  
Jack looked at her with cold eyes. "Because it means I finally escaped. Look I know a lot of kids say they had a bad childhood, but when I say it, I do actually mean it."

Kimiko looked away from Jack, honestly having no idea what to say. Jack Spicer, the self proclaimed evil boy genius, who despite acting childish and cowardly at times, was usually pretty sure of himself, fairly confident, was sitting next to her talking to her, honestly, about his past that sounded less than pleasant. Kimiko thought back to the time when Jack kidnapped her and replaced her with the chameleon robot. She was trapped in that damned cage for a while, and obviously Jack wasn't going to sit there and watch her for the entire time. She remembered him working on his robots in front of her, and to do that he took off his long black trench-coat, as it only got in the way when he was building. She remembered seeing a few scars on him, but at the time she thought nothing of it. Her eyes widened slightly when she realised that Jack may have been beaten when he was living with his parents. As if on cue, Jack took his off coat. "It's a lot warmer than you'd think England would be huh?" He joked, attempting to lift the mood. Jack was wearing a blood red sleeveless top, which revealed his shoulders. When Jack realised she had a sad expression on her face his eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "What?"

She looked up at his face before darting back to the scars on his shoulders. Jack, realising what she was looking at, tried to put his coat back on. Kimiko stopped him and pulled back his top a bit. The scars were long and thin, old, but she didn't think they would ever fade properly. She pulled his top back down to where it was and looked at him with a questioning look. Jack gave her a brief dirty look before rolling his eyes and speaking. "Ugh fine. Whenever I misbehaved as a kid, my father used to beat me. But then he started going away a lot, so I thought it would stop. So I started getting a little adventurous, and starting conducting experiments. There was one time when I seven, when I accidentally broke the TV and my mother got really mad at me. She pulled out one of her belts and beat me for ages. Seeing as I never touched the TV after that she figured it was an effective way of disciplining me, so she did it whenever I did something wrong. She managed to become a worse version of my dad. She stopped when I was around 14 though, when she realised that I could overpower her."

Kimiko raised an eyebrow and spoke in a joking tone. "With what upper body strength? You couldn't even overpower me when we first starting fighting over the Shen Gong Wu."  
Jack deliberately put on a hurt expression. "To be fair, I didn't want to a hurt a little girl."  
Kimiko scoffed. "Yeah so that's why you always sent robots after me and put me in an electrified cage."  
"Hey I wanted to conquer the world, you just got in the way."  
"Wanted?"  
"Oh, well I mean, it would be cool to rule the world and all, but I'm a little more realistic than I was then."

Kimiko looked at Jack. While he was a teenager back then, he did act really childish. But not as much any more. He was taller then he was back then, his jawline was a little more defined and honestly she doubted he could get his voice to get as high as it could back then. He had grown, both physically, and mentally. But of course they all had. Even Omi. Kimiko went back to the conversation. "You're still on the evil side though."  
"As I should be. Believe me, if you got in my way I would not happy. I may not have been able to overpower you back then, I can certainly overpower you now."  
Kimiko let her temper get the better of her. "Yeah right."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "Just because I don't train all the time does not mean I am not strong." He got closer to Kimiko, his eyes a little menacing. "I could overpower you if I wanted to."  
Kimiko scoffed.  
Jack's eyes narrowed further for a brief second before he swiftly grabbed her wrists, put her arms together above her head, changed his position so he was now holding both her wrists with one hand and he used his free hand to push her down so she was lying across the bench, causing her to gasp. He moved so he was now hovering over her, smirking at her surprised expression. He moved his head closer to hers and whispered in her ear. "See, I can overpower you." He moved away from her, letting go of her wrists while he did so and winked. She blushed, which made Jack smirk again.

"You're blushing. Not falling for me are you?" He asked playfully.  
Kimiko rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Why would I fall for you? Anyone girl would blush if a guy pinned her down like that."  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "Oh? When did you stop being so innocent?"  
"Oh shut up. I'm not a little girl any more in case you didn't notice."  
"Oh I certainly noticed."  
Kimiko managed to stop herself from blushing that time. She was about to make a snarky reply when she heard Omi's voice calling her name. Kimiko put on her backpack while standing up. "I gotta go."

She gave a little wave to Jack before running in the direction she heard Omi's voice. Jack watched her run away with interest. He really did wonder when she stopped being so innocent. Admittedly he did have a bit of a crush on her when they were younger, but it had been years since he felt that way about her. He always saw her as a kid, although maybe that's because she looks younger than she actually is. Kimiko was quite small and petite, which gave off the impression of a child. But when he thought about it, over the years she had lost her puppy fat, her face was slimmer, more mature. Her eyes had gone smaller, or rather appeared smaller now, like every woman. Hell, like every person. Jack couldn't say he knew what else had changed, except for her height. He really did see her as a child, he always saw her as younger than him (which she was), it didn't occur to him that she was closer to an adult than she was a child these days. But now that he thought about it, that was obvious. His attention was torn away from his thoughts by a tall man standing in front of him. He looked up and nodded in acknowledgement. He spoke coldly. "Father."

* * *

**Can't say it's the best I've ever written, but I kinda liked the way it turned out. They're a couple years older in this fic, I hope that came across. I've got an idea of where this is going, but I haven't got a plot as such, so this could be interesting. (Haha last time that happened I ended up writing my most popular story and managed to get it over 80,000 words.) So yeah, this will be interesting. I can't wait to see where it goes.**

**As it's been a while since I wrote and I've never written Xiaolin Showdown fanfiction before so reviews would be even more appreciated than usual. :)**


	2. Confusion

**I really must get better at thinking of titles. Anyway, here's the second chapter! Thanks for reading it so far, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)  
**

**To Olive Tree Hugger, thank you so much for reviewing, it made me ridiculously happy when I saw it, I appreciate it.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Confusion

Wuya went straight through Jack's body making him shiver and wake up. "Ugh, that is not a nice feeling!"  
"I don't care Jack. Get up now. A Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself."  
Jack groaned. "It is 5:30 in the morning."  
"I don't care!"  
Jack glared at Wuya before getting out of bed. He got dressed and looked in the mirror. He grabbed his eyeliner and started applying it carefully. When he was happy with his appearance he put his coat on and got ready to go. He grabbed his goggles from his workbench and put them over his head, pushing his hair back as he did. He flung his heli-pack onto his back and looked in the mirror again. Liking how he looked, he left the house.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jack arrived at the place the Shen Gong Wu was supposed to be. He caught sight of Clay looking through bushes. _'Looks like I'm in the right place'_. Jack looked carefully around, wanting to get the Shen Gong Wu and leave without being detected. It was just so much easier that way. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Kimiko climbing up a tree to get a better view. Wuya called his name to stop him from staring at her and to actually get a move on. Unfortunately a certain teenage girl heard it. She looked in their direction and spotted Jack's bright red hair. Suddenly she looked up above Jack, spotting something glinting in the branches above him. She smirked at Jack before elegantly making her way over to the Shen Gong Wu.

Jack realising what was going on, used his heli-pack to get up to the Shen Gong Wu. Just as he was about to grab it Kimiko pushed him out of the way and snatched it out of the tree, but she lost her balance on the small branch fell. Jack flew up again and caught her, but not without grabbing the Shen Gong Wu. She quickly got her hands on it again, causing the Shen Gong Wu to glow. Jack looked at Kimiko's face instead of the Shen Gong Wu and spoke loudly. "Kimiko, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"  
"Bring it!"  
"My Monkey Staff against your Mantis Flip Coin! First one to the Wu in the centre of the maze wins!"  
"I accept your challenge!"

The ground shook as thick walls of earth rose tall, creating a complicated looking maze. The Shen Gong Wu flew off towards the centre of the maze. The ground shook again as two platforms rose, one for the Xiaolin Dragons, one for Jack and Wuya. A thick mist formed, making it impossible to see the maze from above, presumably to stop others from helping or hindering Jack and Kimiko. They both yelled, "Gong Yi Tan Pai!" The two were dropped down into opposite sides of the maze without a clue of where they were going. Jack yelled out the name of the Monkey staff and started running around the maze faster, hoping to find the correct way to the centre.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kimiko growled in frustration as she hit another dead end. She used the Mantis Flip Coin to jump from wall to wall, getting higher every time to have a look at the maze from above. She studied the layout of the maze before using the coin to flip over to the next wall over. As she was getting closer to the centre of the maze her legs got swept out from under her causing her to fall off the wall. She closed her eyes, waiting for the impact of the floor, instead she was caught by Jack. She pushed away from him, making him drop her, she landed neatly on her feet. She started to run in the direction she thought the centre was. Jack, with the Monkey Staff, easily outran her and caught her again.

"Let go of me!" She growled.  
He dropped her to the floor and grinned as she hit the floor ungracefully. "As you wish."  
Kimiko punched him hard in the chest, winding him. He screeched and swept her legs from underneath her for the second time that day. Kimiko fell flat on her back and groaned. "Ow."  
Jack stood over her. "I thought I already proved that if you got in my way that I could deal with you?"  
Kimiko glared at him and kneed him in the crotch making him screech again. She swore under her breath. "Cocky bastard." Kimiko started to run towards the centre again, really wanting to win the showdown.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Wuya was getting restless with this challenge taking so long. She figured as much seeing as it involved a maze, but not being able to see or hear anything made it much more annoying. She had no idea how much longer it could take. Neither did the Xiaolin Dragons who had taken to playing simple games to entertain themselves. She rolled her eyes. It was really irritating her that she had no idea what was going on in the showdown. It also irritated her that the Dragons clearly had a lot of confidence in Kimiko to the point where they weren't worried. "The arrogance of children these days."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kimiko turned the corner to see the shining Shen Gong Wu. She grinned and ran towards it. Jack however was not far behind. He was determined to win this. He ran as fast as he could until he caught up with Kimiko, who was now a few feet away from the Shen Gong Wu. He grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the Shen Gong Wu, causing her to squeal out of surprise. He grabbed her other arm and slammed her roughly against the wall of the maze. "I'm not going to let you win."  
She spoke defiantly and menacingly. "You know you should really stop pinning me to things."  
Her warning didn't scare Jack. He smirked. "Why? Afraid you might like it?"  
Kimiko rolled her eyes and snatched her arms out of his grasp. "That Shen Gong Wu is mine Spicer."

She kicked him across his knees and pushed his shoulders roughly, making him stagger backwards and fall on his knees. Kimiko ran as quickly as her legs let her and reached the Shen Gong Wu, thus winning the showdown. As the maze walls went back into the ground and the area went back to it's previous state Jack stood up and glared darkly at Kimiko. She stuck her tongue out at him and smirked before running over to Dojo and the boys. The group flew back to the temple quickly, leaving Jack annoyed and Wuya even more irritated than she was during the showdown.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jack leaned over his workbench in frustration. He just couldn't concentrate. The sight of Kimiko smirking at him and running off kept replying in his mind. By that time she was already back into her normal clothes. Earlier today when he saw Kimiko looking for the Shen Gong Wu he couldn't help but notice just how attractive she was. She had let her natural hair down, which now reached to her lower back. She wore a large but fitted thin white t-shirt that was tucked into denim hot pants. It was no different to what a lot of girls wore, after all Kimiko prided herself on staying in fashion, but wow it worked on her. It brought his attention to her fantastic legs and her figure. Jack was a little surprised when he realised that she was actually pretty well endowed. Well, well endowed for someone with her genetics anyway. When she smirked at him we wanted nothing more than to grab her and show her who was boss.

After being shoved aside, feeling small and being ignored for so many years the idea of being dominant over someone thrilled him. The image of Kimiko pinned against the wall by him excited him. Of course he had thought about sex before, he was only human after all, but he never listed it as one of his priorities. Many teenagers seemed to desperately want to lost their virginity, but honestly he wasn't that bothered. He had other stuff to do. When he was younger he was home-schooled. After that he was pretty much in the basement of his parents house or his house all the time. If he was honest the sole reason he did go outside as much as he did was because of the Shen Gong Wu. Otherwise he wouldn't have bothered. So he didn't exactly make contact with many people, let alone girls.

Honestly, he wasn't even 100% sure he was straight. He always was the type to keep his options open but he never really thought about it too much before. Sure he liked Kimiko before but that was when she was a child and he was only a young teenager. He didn't even consider sex. He's had occasional visits from Katnappe, and seeing her flexibility did spark certain thoughts, but he was never attracted to her, so he never took it further. Jack could see why girls would find Raimundo attractive, and quite frankly he did briefly consider it, but Jack hated his personality, which made him incredibly unattractive to him. Honestly, except for the people he met in his search for Shen Gong Wu and the occasional guest from his parents' parties, he never met anyone, which limited his choice. So sex rarely crossed his mind. Relationships almost never crossed his mind.

Jack thought back to his recent encounters with Kimiko. She certainly wasn't a child any more, and it seemed like she wasn't a stranger to the concept of sex. The image of her squirming and writhing beneath him made him heat up. She looked far too sexy when he pinned her to the wall, with her glaring at him like that. Her defiance just made it hotter. Of course he would never do anything sexual without her permission. Behaviour like that disgusted him. He could never torture someone like that. He would never do anything to her if she didn't consent to it. He decided that while he wouldn't tone his advances down, he wouldn't tone them up, unless she came onto him, which was very unlikely. Jack sighed and tried to concentrate on building his robots again.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kimiko sighed as she sliced chicken for dinner. Raimundo, noticing her frustration, tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "What's up Kim?"  
Kimiko snapped out of her trance. "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing."  
Raimundo nodded. "Ok, as long as you're sure."  
Kimiko finished cutting up the chicken and washed her hands. "I'm gonna go wash up"  
Raimundo nodded again. "See you at dinner then."

Kimiko hung her apron on the back of the kitchen door and walked to her bedroom. She sighed as she sat down on her bed and took off her shoes. A moment passed before she got up again and walked to the mirror on the back of her bedroom door while taking her top off. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She could point out a few things that she liked, for example she liked that her stomach was toned and pretty flat but she could also see many flaws.

Kimiko was no stranger to guys coming on to her or looking at her, especially in recent years and if it was any other guy she would be completely sure and say that he was coming onto her. But it was Jack. It seemed like he was coming onto her, I mean it was certainly flirting, but was it serious or joking or what? If it was any other guy she would think for sure that he was coming onto her but because it was Jack she didn't know what to think. It's Jack for christ's sake. He could be doing this just to mess her around, or to use her, or he could be doing this for some sort of evil plan, or he could be doing this just as a joke for his own amusement. On the other hand, he could actually be seriously hitting on her, which was...weird. Why would he? Kimiko inspected her own reflection again. She was nothing special. But if he was being serious, what was she supposed to do about it? She really didn't know. She didn't think she liked him back, but then why was she so bothered about it? Why couldn't she just forget about it and move on?

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had been a few weeks since a Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself, meaning that it had been a few weeks since the Dragons had seen Jack. Kimiko had almost forgotten about what happened with Jack. Kimiko was woken up by Omi shaking her rather frantically. Being half asleep Kimiko only really caught half of what he was saying but from what she gathered a Shen Gong Wu had revealed itself but Raimundo was still asleep and Clay was in the shower so while she should be quick getting ready she didn't really need to rush. Kimiko applied her makeup quickly with skill, deciding to go with bold cat eyeliner which brought a lot of attention to her eyes and a pale pink lip gloss. She teased her hair a little, giving her hair a slightly messy look. She put on tight black leggings and and a simple cropped top. Actually on second thought. She took the cropped top off and put a mostly red cropped military style jacket on instead.

Kimiko grinned at her reflection. Honestly she mostly went for cuter styles and while she thought they suited her, she felt more confident in sexier styles. She would honestly wear that sort of thing all the time but sometimes she just didn't have the confidence to pull them off and she didn't want to give off the wrong impression. Honestly while it was flattering when guys hit on her, it always scared her a bit. Especially when she wore something a little bit more revealing. It was nice to appreciated, but men looking at her as if she was a piece of meat was a little terrifying.

Kimiko suddenly remembered how Jack had pinned her to the wall and did exactly that, stare at her almost hungrily. Her cheeks turned red. It didn't scare her when he did it, but her heart rate felt like it sped up dramatically. Weird. Kimiko shrugged it off. _'Probably just because I know I can kick his ass.'_

XxXxXxXxXxX

Dojo landed safely in a rural area of South Korea, despite his shaking. "Ok guys it's close, real close."  
Raimundo spoke as he got off Dojo's back. "Can you give us a direction to go in?"  
"I think its about that way." Dojo said while pointing east. The four Xiaolin Warriors started walking in that direction, carefully searching for the recently revealed Shen Gong Wu. Omi started to climb up a tree to try and get a better view of the area until he realised there was already somebody in the tree. Without warning the mysterious person jumped to another tree, trying to not get detected.

"Reveal yourself, mysterious stranger!"  
Raimundo scoffed. "Chill Omi, it's probably just Jack."  
"Well that would be impressive, because that would mean I was in two places at once without the Ring of the Nine Dragons."  
Omi and Raimundo quickly spun around to see Jack calmly standing there with his arms crossed.  
Raimundo raised an eyebrow. "Well actually, haven't you done that before? You created that robot of yourself."  
"At what point did I say that wasn't impressive?"  
Kimiko rolled her eyes before walking over to the boys. "While this is all very pleasant, Jack is quite obviously here, so who the hell is that in the tree?"

All four of them turned to face the tree, the Xiaolin Dragons ready to fight, Jack watching out of curiosity. The person in the tree tried to retreat into the tree and use the branches to hie themselves. Kimiko, getting impatient, took the first move and rushed forward, having enough momentum to run up the tree into the branches. However the other person was just as quick and flipped out of the tree and down onto the ground.

Raimundo, Omi and Clay surrounded the person, unsure of whether they were on the Heylin side or not. Kimiko slid back down the tree and studied the mysterious person. Jack, noticing that no one was paying attention to him any more continued to search for the Shen Gong Wu. Suddenly the person attacked Omi, taking him by surprise. They escaped the circle and ran away from the Warriors. Being a quick runner, the Warriors lost sight of the person.

Raimundo shrugged. "Doesn't look like they're much of a threat."  
Kimiko turned to him and replied. "Just because they ran doesn't mean they couldn't be dangerous. They attacked Omi."  
"Yeah but that was to get away from us. I doubt we'll see them again."  
Clay interrupted. "Er, don't we have a Shen Gong Wu to find?"  
The four of them quickly began their search for the Shen Gong Wu again. The split up and went off in different directions, as the area was quite big and spacious.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kimiko grinned as she saw the Shen Gong Wu. About time too, she along with the Dragons, had been searching for at least half on hour. She went to grab them but her wrist was grabbed. Honestly expecting Jack, she snatched her wrist back and put her hands on her hips. "How long are you going to think that you can actually beat me?" She looked up to find that the person who had grabbed her wrist wasn't Jack, it was the person from before. "Ugh I thought you had run away."

The person took of their mask, revealing a quite beautiful feminine face. "As if. I've been watching you lot for a while and I've decided that I'd like some of these magical objects. Some of them could certainly come in handy."  
Kimiko shifted into a defensive position. "For what?"  
"For whatever I want. Don't worry, I wouldn't call myself my evil."  
Kimiko looked relieved.  
The woman flipped her hair and smirked. "Oh honey, don't get the wrong idea. Just because I wouldn't call myself evil doesn't mean I'd call myself good either. Now if you don't mind, I'll taking these now."

Kimiko hit her arm away from the Shen Gong Wu. "I don't think so."  
The woman glared at her before attempting to kick Kimiko out of the way. Kimiko couldn't help but laugh as she easily dodged. "Is that the best you got?"  
The woman shrugged nonchalantly. "You asked for it." She lifted her arms her arms and pulled two Sai weapons from sheaths strapped to her back. Kimiko's eyes widened slightly. _'And Rai didn't think she was dangerous.'_

Kimiko glared at the woman before moving forward and attacking. The woman defended herself and fought back. Kimiko concentrated hard, not wanting to get hit with the noticeably sharp weapons. Getting hit with a kick or a punch was something, but getting stabbed with a weapon like that was something else entirely that she didn't really feel like experiencing. Kimiko learned quickly that this woman was ruthless and did not care if she seriously injured Kimiko while trying to get what she wanted. Kimiko watched her movements carefully and stepped up her game. She managed to send a pretty brutal kick to the unidentified woman's head, sending her flying to the floor.

Kimiko assumed that the woman was knocked out and took a second to dust herself off before grabbing the Shen Gong Wu. She turned around in time to see the woman lunging at her with one of the Sais. She tried to get out of the way but she was too late. The woman plunged the weapon deep into Kimiko's stomach causing her to scream. The woman kicked Kimiko off of her weapon rather than pulling it out and grabbed the now dropped Shen Gong Wu. Omi, being quite close to where Kimiko was heard her scream. He ran quickly to her, gasping when he saw her. He ran to her side and knelt beside her. He sat there in shock. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

**Ok, so I wanted to put more action and more drama into the story, I wasn't really feeling it and I felt like it needed to be more exciting, hopefully I've achieved that! I do actually have a plot now and I'm getting more familiar with the series again so hopefully this will improve. I'll admit I didn't really like the start of this story but I'm kinda getting into it now so yeah, we'll see how this goes! :)**


	3. Healing

**Gotta say, not as much action in this one, but the story is building up now! I've got a good idea of where I'm going and honestly I can't wait to write it. I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!**

**Also, thank you so much to both Olive Tree Hugger (I know I've already thanked you but hey) and LoveYourStory for reviewing, I really do appreciate it XD I get so excited when I see new reviews, they motivate me to write more. Thanks also to Olive Tree Hugger, kpop72 and Kkat999 for adding this story to your story alert list! I really do appreciate it. ^.^**

* * *

Chapter 3: Healing

Jack was crouched by a group of bushes, wondering whether the Xiaolin Warriors had found the Shen Gong Wu yet and he was just wasting his time. He rose from his crouching position and stretched his muscles, feeling a little cramped. Jack jumped when he heard someone running towards him. He turned in the direction the sound was coming from to find the previously masked woman running in his direction. He was about to move out the way until he realised that she wasn't even going for him. She was just running away. Why? He turned round to look at the mystery woman again. She had a bloody weapon in her hand. Worry suddenly struck Jack. Who's blood was that?

He ran in the direction where the woman came from to find Omi crouched by Kimiko, panicking. He had his hands firmly on her stomach, and his hands were stained slightly from blood._ 'Fuck. She stabbed Kimiko.'_ He ran over to them quickly and fell beside Kimiko, similar to Omi. "What happened!"  
"I do not know! I heard her scream and when I had arrived she was lying on the floor bleeding!"  
Jack inspected her closely, well as best as he could with Omi in the way. "How bad is the wound?"  
"Bad. She will not stop bleeding and it looked deep. She was already unconscious when I had come to her side."

Jack grunted while taking his phone out of an inside pocket and he phoned the local emergency number. (Local emergency numbers for major countries was something he decided to memorize when he started getting involved with collecting Shen Gong Wu.) After struggling to find someone who actually spoke English he explained the situation and the woman on the phone said they would fly a helicopter in, it being a quicker way to reach Kimiko as they were in a rural area rather than an urban one. After Jack put his phone away he sat back down next Kimiko and stared at the floor, unable to look at Kimiko's injury or her face.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kimiko stirred, feeling uncomfortable. While she was half asleep she realised that her movement was restricted and she felt different. She woke up and tried to get up but couldn't. Annoyed, she tried to get free of the restraints that tied her to the bed.  
"I wouldn't do that if I you. You were strapped down for a reason."  
Kimiko turned her neck in surprise and saw Jack leaning against the doorway. But he was different than usual. He was wearing a pair of jeans and plain black sleeveless top, holding a bottle of water. Kimiko, realising that he didn't mean her any harm, looked around the room.

"I'm in a hospital?"  
"There was no other choice. I mean I suppose you could've gone back to the temple and the monks could've bandaged you up but I doubt they could help you against infection.  
"I had an infection?"  
Jack nodded while taking a sip from the water. "Still do actually. You get injected with antibiotics twice a day and will be for another week."  
Kimiko looked down at her arms and noticed an IV drip. "How long have I been out? And why did they feel the need to strap me down? And why are you here? Where are the other guys?"

Jack sighed and sat down in the chair near her bed. "In order, you've been out for 3 days and considering the amount of tissue, blood and flesh you need to grow back and heal they didn't want to wait for you to wake up to get food into you. They felt the need to strap you down because you move around in your sleep, like most people. It's hard to move around without moving or stretching your stomach, which meant the wound kept reopening. I'm here because it made sense. The woman who stabbed you is still on the run and trying to get Shen Gong Wu. We all decided that it was best that the Monks go after her and continue grabbing Shen Gong Wu, especially as we don't know what she wants to do with them, or even how she knows about them. But they didn't want to leave you here alone so I stayed with you. It made sense really, they're stronger than me and I was the one who admitted you to the hospital."

Kimiko nodded and took a moment to digest all of the information. "Why did you volunteer to be the one who stays with me?"  
There was a moment before Jack spoke. "I wanted to make sure you were ok." Another moment of awkward silence passed before Jack spoke again. "Look, I know we all fight each other for Shen Gong Wu and stuff, but honestly I wouldn't call us enemies. Not really. And there was no way I was going to watch you die. How could anyone do that?"

Kimiko raised an eyebrow. "Well I imagine someone who's evil could." Jack felt uncomfortable. "Jack are you sure you're evil? Because you know you seem more like an antihero. You know the whole has bad qualities but in the end is generally a good guy."  
"I know what an antihero is."

"Just because you do bad things doesn't mean you're evil."  
"Look can you drop it?"  
"It's just that-"  
"Kimiko!"  
"Ok ok!" Kimiko huffed after that, a little annoyed that Jack had pretty much ended the conversation, but she could understand. I mean he had turned fairly defensive pretty quickly, and he looked uncomfortable. Kimiko wondered whether Jack had thought about this before. It's not fun having someone question you about yourself, but it was even less fun when _you_ start to question yourself.

Kimiko sighed. "Jack?"  
Jack looked up. "What?"  
"If it was one of other the guys, like if Clay for example got stabbed instead, would you do the same thing?"  
Jack leaned back in his chair as he thought. "Maybe not quite the same thing. I mean I would call an ambulance and stuff, but I don't know if I would've stayed with him, especially for this long."  
"...Why?"  
Jack was unsure of what Kimiko was asking. "Why what?"  
"Why did you stay with me then?"  
"I already told you. I wanted to make sure that you were ok."  
Kimiko shifted slightly. "Why am I different?"  
Jack shrugged while looking down at the ground.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kimiko sighed softly. Jack had gone to get himself food leaving Kimiko with nothing to do. She was still strapped down and her doctor said she would have to be for a few days more at least because they didn't want to risk making her injury worse. With Jack out of the room and her strapped down, she didn't really have anything to do, except sleep really. But she had been sleeping for days and while she was tired, she didn't really feel like sleeping again. Jack knocked on the door and asked if it was ok to come in.  
"Dude, I've been strapped down for days. What could I possibly do?"  
"Good point."

Jack opened the door one handed while carrying a tray of food and with Kimiko's doctor following him. Kimiko raised an eyebrow. While Jack put the food on Kimiko's bedside table her doctor explained. "Now that you're awake we would like you to try eating normally again. While the IV drip keeps you well nourished, it is better for you to eat normally. However we will have to start small as you haven't eaten manually for a while." Kimiko nodded. "We're just waiting for a nurse and then we'll carefully and slowly lift you up so you're more or less sitting, ok?"  
Kimiko nodded again. "Sure."

After the nurse came in Kimiko was lifted into a less than straight sitting position and the nurse changed the bed so that it was at the right position so Kimiko could lean against it comfortably. The doctor left the straps on her wrists undone but he re-strapped her at her waist and feet. "Sorry about this, but it's the best way."  
"Oh don't worry I understand. Jack explained it to me."  
The doctor smiled. "Yes, you have quite a dedicated boyfriend. Anyway I have other patients to see."  
Kimiko turned to Jack, her expression demanding an explanation.

Jack looked a little nervous. "Look when I admitted you to the hospital it was just a hell of lot easier and quicker to say that you were my girlfriends on the forms and the paperwork. Otherwise they would be phoning your father every time they needed permission to do something and seeing how busy he is it would mean things would go a lot slower. It just made sense. It's not like I had any ulterior motives or anything."  
Kimiko narrowed her eyes, but accepted her the explanation. "I _guess _that's fair enough."  
Jack gave her a weak smile before handing her the tray of food. "Here, you should start eating before it goes cold. But remember to go slow."  
Kimiko took the tray and balanced it carefully on her legs. "Thanks."

XxXxXxXxXxX

Jack watched as the nurse injected Kimiko (who was now asleep) with antibiotics. A slightly uncomfortable expression graced her face as the nurse pulled out the needle but she settled down and her face went peaceful again. Jack sat back down in the chair and started thinking. Was he actually evil? Kimiko was right, anyone who was evil wouldn't care if she was going to die or not. At first he thought that it was just because it was her. But then he realised that he would've called an ambulance for any of the Xiaolin Warriors. Well, he'd probably call an ambulance for anyone who was stabbed in the stomach, even if he didn't hang around. That wasn't exactly evil behaviour.

So he wanted to take over the world. Well he _did_. Kinda. But he never wanted to take over the world to destroy it or anything. He just wanted to be in charge of something. To be noticed. When he was a kid he thought about what he would do if he did take over the world. He would probably rename places, do stuff to make sure people knew he was in charge, give himself a ton of cool stuff, but that was it really. He never made plans to make peoples' lives hell or anything. Besides taking over the world wasn't really a goal of his any more. Jack had grown up and matured over the years. He saw it as an unrealistic goal these days.

The reason he collected as many Shen Gong Wu he could was because they were fun. Plus they had their uses. He once used the Serpent's Tail to steal from a bank. See now, that could be deemed evil, but the only reason he stole the money was because he desperately wanted to get his own house and move away from his parents. Was that evil? A little pathetic maybe, but not evil. Jack sighed heavily. Maybe Kimiko was right. Maybe he was antihero. It made sense really. He did do good things, and he did bad things but he usually did those bad thing for a reason. Even he wouldn't call himself evil. But it was so much easier to be on the bad side.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kimiko woke up in an empty hospital room. Keeping her midsection as still as possible she grabbed the clock on her bedside table. _'8:23. I managed to sleep for 16 hours? Wow.'_ She mildly stretched her legs as carefully and as much as she could before stretching her arms above her head. She wondered where Jack was. She actually enjoyed talking to Jack yesterday, much to her surprise. When they first starting fighting over Shen Gong Wu Jack was an annoying little coward, at least that's what she thought. But these days while he still had cowardly tendencies he was much more mature and a lot less annoying. Kimiko couldn't help but wonder how old he was now. He was obviously a teenager back then, probably a young one, but she wasn't sure how old he was now. She figured either he was an older teenager or an adult. The concept of Jack being an adult was kinda weird, until the past couple of months or so she thought of him as an irritating kid, but that wasn't the case. He didn't even annoy her any more. Well, he rarely annoyed her.

XxXxXxXxXxX

Kimiko was eating a light breakfast that was given to her by a nurse when Omi burst through her hospital door causing her to jump. "Kimiko! It is true! You are awake!" Omi walked ran into the room followed by Raimundo and Clay, who had Dojo on his cowboy hat and had her backpack on his back.  
Kimiko grinned. As much as the boys got on her nerves she did love them to pieces. "Hey guys!"  
Omi went and sat down on the chair near her bed while Raimundo sat on her bedside table, Clay stayed standing and pulled Kimiko's backpack off of his back, handing it to her.

"When Jack told us you had woken up we figured that you'd probably want some of your stuff. We packed some clothes, your laptop, your PDA, all that sort of thing."  
Kimiko grinned. "Great! Thanks a lot, it can get a little boring around here."  
"We figured as much."  
Raimundo spoke up. "So how're you doing Kim?"  
"I've been better. My stomach constantly aches, and that's with painkillers. And I'm feeling really stiff, but other than that I'm ok, thanks. What about you guys? Made any progress with that woman?"  
Omi shook his head. "Not really."

Clay spoke as he leaned against the wall. "We've just about managed to keep her from grabbing any more of the Wu, but we still dunno anything about her."  
Raimundo sighed as he shrugged. "Well, Spicer said he'll look into it. You never know, he might find something, seeing as he good with computers. Actually that's like the only thing he is good at."  
Kimiko spoke as she carefully sat up a little more straight. "Where is Jack anyway?"  
Clay shrugged. "When he talked to us he told us you were our responsibility from now on."  
"I'm surprised he stayed with you for so long." Raimundo added.  
Kimiko nodded, a little confused. Jack said he wanted to make sure that she was ok, but then he goes off without even saying goodbye? _'Jerk.'_

XxXxXxXxXxX

It had been a week since Kimiko had been discharged from the hospital. She saw Jack briefly when he came to sign the discharge papers, well she actually heard him before she saw him. She heard him keep on asking if she was definitely ok to be discharged, that she was healed enough to be released. After the nurse told him repeatedly that Kimiko was making quite a speedy recovery and she was able to walk now (although she did have to be careful while sitting down and getting back up). Jack finally gave in and signed the papers. When Kimiko started walking towards the front desk to talk to him, he panicked, finished signing the papers quickly and left as soon as he could, leaving a very confused Kimiko.

It upset her more than it annoyed her. She liked talking to him, it was surprisingly nice to spend time him. She kinda wanted to spend more time with him, but then he ran away with no explanation. She couldn't figure out why he did that either. She sighed as she slowly lowered herself down to a bench in one of the temples many gardens. Before much time had passed Master Fung sat down next to her. "Is something bothering you young monk?"  
Kimiko sighed again. "Yeah, a little."  
"What is troubling you?"  
Kimiko shifted her position, a little uncomfortable. "I'm not entirely sure I can tell you."  
"And why is that?"  
Kimiko shrugged. "You might judge me?"  
"Talking about problems is often necessary, I will not pass judgement on you."

Kimiko thought back on all of the times Master Fung had given her advice. The vast majority times his advice worked out well. Kimiko turned her whole body slightly to face Master Fung a little better. "Ok, well, er say if there was a guy who you were supposed to be enemies with." Master Fung nodded once in acknowledgement. "But it turned out he wasn't that bad. That actually they were a pretty nice guy. And you actually got on pretty well for a while." Master Fung nodded again. "But then suddenly that guy runs off and doesn't talk to you since. Like...what would you do in that situation?"  
Master Fung thought for a moment before replying. "Well young monk, if I were in that situation, if they wouldn't talk to me, I suppose the only thing I could do was to try and talk to them instead."

Kimiko leaned back on the bench. "How would you do that though?"  
"Same way if I tried to talk to anybody else. Just start with hello." The somewhat elderly monk gave Kimiko a kind smile before walking back to the temple. He stopped soon after he started walking to offer Kimiko one last piece of advice. "However young monk, if I were to go and talk to this 'guy', then I would do it before it is time for bed. Oh, and please be mindful of your injury."

Kimiko watched Master Fung walk calmly back to the temple and then leaned back on the bench again, crossing her legs as she thought about what Master Fung had said. It made sense. If Jack wasn't going to talk to her, she should just go talk to him. And that was exactly what she was going to do. What was the harm in trying? She went into her room and grabbed her mobile phone in case she got into a rough situation, especially with her still not fully healed injury. She then went into the Shen Gong Wu vault and grabbed the Shard of Lightening and the Serpent's Tail. She pulled the zip of her jacket up (she was wearing her normal clothes rather than her monk robes) and set off for Jack's home.

* * *

**Ok I admit that Omi, Clay and Raimundo may be a little OOC. I don't connect to them as much as other characters, which makes them a little more difficult to write, hopefully I'll get better at that. I haven't really gotten Omi and Clay's speech patterns down properly either. But that should get better with the more episodes I watch (which I admit haven't been many recently, I've been busy unfortunately). But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter might be a little longer than the ones that have already been published, a plan for a lot to happen. I hope you look forward to it! :)**


End file.
